An Uncomfortable Awakening
by face-ache-x
Summary: Stuart Tusspot, or so be it, 2-D, the frontman on the musical group, Gorillaz had been seemingly lost in thought until a strange scent protrudedhis nostrils.. - Phase 3 Gorillaz Fanfic, will contain canon elements and minor non-canon content.
1. chapter 1: gas

Stuart stood in a hazy room, vision tracked to the drizzle of rain on the window before him. On the other side of the transparent surface, was indeed the rain, cold and spear-like, the drizzle somewhat becoming torrents.

The concrete city was dull as always, grey and dark as the skies above. The male was glad to be sheltered from this, despite being a bit cold.

Meanwhile, as the frontman was lost in thought, he didn't notice or hear a scuffling shuffle from behind his front door. Nor did the blue haired boy notice the shrill screech of the iron rackety letterbox, and a push of what seemed a tube or hose.

A glower of a red eye peered briefly through the slit in the door, aside the tube, then retracted. The eye belonged to a sombre and a very unpleasant smelling fellow otherwise named, " The Boogieman" or "Flatulence".

Gas flooded through the tube mentioned prior and seeing as such a gas was odourless, it was the smell of the gasmasked, red eyed fellow who'd just left that was the source of such a pestilence. Stuart's nose twitched once. Twice. And it was only when the gas got to his head that he wondered,

"What the flippin' heck is that ponging smell?"

His head teetered back and forth a little, before his neck muscles gave out, and the thin mass of his body slumped forwards, head slamming unfortunately into the window, cracking the double glazed pane. What a pain. The 'face ache' was knocked out cold, yet by some unmiraculous miracle, he was still standing.

His mind was blank.

With a sniff and a hint of a groan, the male found himself waking up in a pitch black and very confined space. He coughed a little. Oxygen was sparce. His eyes opened wider, a sort of panic and growing anxiety welling in his stomach. He was afraid of the dark, why was he in the dark? Why was he all scrunched up in what seemed some mould smelling box. Before he began to hyperventilate, he pressed his sweaty and frail palms against the sides of said containing object, pushing and shoving.

The rickety locket which shook as he moved around loosened up, a crack of light and air gracing his body. Suddenly, he felt his world was falling down, but it was just the sodding box that had fell flat on it's side. With more air and less fear of the now dissipated darkness, and the sideways facing box, he shifted inside and riled one of his long legs back. With the remaining energy he had, he had to go and half punt the sodding lid open.

The dim light only half blinded him for a second, for the time that his blood filled eyes would accommodate to the pinkish light. His senses grew back to his usually low level and he blinked, mouth partially open, as he calmed down slowly.

2-D's eyes focused further and the light.. The pink glower was due to the water's light reverberation onto a giant mass of floor and walls which were tangled and compressed pieces of gross fluorescent spray painted pink coating.

Minutes of assimilation passed until the blue-head finally found the idea to get out of the bordeaux red suitcase which had been his, say, napping area? He shook his head. He didn't remember falling asleep. Let alone in a bloody suitcase.

The individual grimaced as he stretched his long arms and spaghetti like legs, his back aching like all hell. His mind was all fuzzy, well, more fuzzy than usual before he called out, most probably in vain.

"Hello?" His shaky and quite puny voice called out once more. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" He held his arms close to his body and felt a shiver roll down his spine. He glanced around, even more anxiously and more feebly asked into the penumbra, "Can anyone hear me?"

And no one answered back.


	2. chapter 2: disgruntled

Hours or minutes? Hell be it, seconds? 2-D no longer knew. The thing that he did know of was his imprisonment. As he'd finished gathering the rare bearings he had left, Stu began to discover the room of which he was confined to.

A stained and torn, hazardous looking curtain hung, half pulled what seemed a port hole. It was at such a moment that the prisoner guessed that he was under water. The thought of this made him nervously swallow gunk in his mouth, his chewed down nails digging into the palms of his hands.

Even if it were the creaking and grating of the plastic island and the lopping of the water, Stuart's feeling of nausea probably was also for his lack of proper health. He had been gassed out, he hadn't ate for god knows how long, as his state of hygiene. Even at this point, he realized how much he smelled bad. He frowned after gracefully turning his head to sniff his armpit.

Little did he know, he was being watched. Multiple angled cameras were hidden in the singer's room, all hooked up to Murdoc's 'observation room'. It was if 2-D was some mentally unstable chimp that zoo keepers locked up before a potential whacking.

His throat, dry and head pounding with a near omnipresent headache, along with a grumbling stomach and no idea of where he was, he dug around in his pocket, eventually letting out a small huff of relief. He had a portion of his medication still in his pocket. Two strong painkillers and one Xanax-type pill.

Seeing as he had no water and a mind barely clear enough to care, he gulped down his meds, and headed to the porthole, sliding down against the protruding plastic-ey wall.

Despite having been gassed out for god knows how long, Stuart was exhausted. he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on his crossed arms.

It didn't take long time for the blue haired individual to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Murdoc and his loyal guard-cyborg, cyborg-Noodle gazed at the screen monitors. The soulless man had long and unpleasant looking nails, his corvid-black hair somewhat greasy, sticking low over his brow and flattened against his neck.

This male was the one who ordered the kiddnapping of Stuart Pot.

Murdoc was shorter than the latter but his gangly arms and legs still had a bit more meat on them then 2-D's. He was the oldest of the band, but he esteemed that he could still pack a mean punch. Well, the only person that he managed to martyrize was the blue-haired man, now captive in the basement of said Murdoc's 'Plastic Palace'.

Murdoc had a very olive green complexion. Imagine a green olive. That was the bassist's skin colour. Funky, eh? Leaving the more trivial things behind, Murdoc often grumbled and scowled. Why wasn't Stuart trying to escape? He was too stupid even for that. The half sobered green individual slammed his fist beside the camera monitors, with the same kind of temper that a small child would have, after breaking their favourite toy.

Eventually, he ordered cyborg-Noodle to pass by the provision cellar and grab some food for the stupid blue knob head.


	3. chapter 3: quiproquo

Cyborg Noodle obeyed Murdoc, slipping into the kitchen. Crackers. They looked edible, néanmoins soggy. The machine grabbed the packet, half crunching them in the process. She then headed to a plank which was situated in the neighbouring room, and lifted it up.

Down led a rickety wooden ladder, into a dark hallway. At the end of the corridor there was a thick wooden door. The cyborg grabbed a key from her pocket and with a clink, unlocked the door. The penumbra was looming but not a problem for the mechanical individual. She picked up Stuart's breathing, then heat before turning her head in the right direction to look at him.

As the singer had heard the door open, his head darted up. He blinked once, then twice.

"Noodle? Noodle!! You're back! I was so," He scrambled onto foot before scampering over to hug her. "..worried, I thought you were.. I thought you were dead!"

Just as the finished his statement, with a grin, he wrapped his long arms around the robot. He didn't expect what came next.

The cyborg had been emotionless until 2-D got too close. Noodle-bot took the hug as hostility and with a brute force, she shoved the blue haired boy away, he stumbling, and tripping over his legs, and falling with a thump onto his rear. The remaining crumbs of the crackers shattered as the cyborg threw the packet to the ground.

Stuart cried out in surprise and shivered, terrified. Said shudder crept up his spine, his skin getting ever more pale as Noodle approached.

"S-Sorry there, I didn't mean to make you angry!"

The male apologized, too frightened to notice that the young person in front of him, wasn't the Noodle that he'd known. When the cyborg bent down to grab Stu's collar, the man shivered, his dark eyes widening further in fear.

"..Noodle? Noodle, what are you doing?.."

Next came the sound of a fist hitting flesh. Cyborg had punched the weak man, his yelp echoing in the room. What was happening? Why was his adoptive little sister acting so.. bizarre? Stuart tensed up, feeling that another punch was on it's way. Yet it was interrupted, by a familiar sturn voice, ordering the robot to stop.

"Stop it Cyborg, we wouldn't want to disfigure 'pretty boy' any further."

2-D fell with a slunch to the floor, finally opening his eyes, ridden with fear and as confused as all living hell. Cyborg stepped back, her body joints making a subtle whirr sound.

He pulled up his skinny knees to his chest, trembling, his head throbbing with both a headache and the pain from the rough hits he'd took. He had a growing hematoma around his left eye, it swelling. His chapped lips were bruised and at times, bloodied. When 2-D finally mustered up the courage to gaze up at the two individuals, many a question was on his mind.

An eerie pressure made himself pause, just as he was about to ask, the male humidifying his lips, gaining thus the taste of copper and the stinging of his labial wound. When he finally spoke, his voice seemed croaky, quiet, hesitant, far from being at it's usual tone.

"Wh.. Where am I? Noodle? Why did you.."

Murdoc was quick to interfere, approaching him menacingly and giving him a harsh slap across the head.

"You're in ya new home, numbskull. Plaaaastic Beach, baby. As for Cyborg, she's just a robot. Titanium structure, hm yes, and a stomach full 'o lead. Great body guard. Now shut up, you stupid twat, and listen."

After Murdoc's harsh reply, Stuart huddled further up on himself. He wished that he wasn't there. Why did this always happen to him? He missed the real Noodle so bloody much, she wasn't there to protect him or even to say that things would be alright.

At these thoughts, a couple silent and limpid tears began to roll down his bruised cheeks, at this moment, he surprised at his endeavor to live.

Murdoc pursued his talking, satisfied with himself, his own tongue flicking across his curled lips.

"I brought you and your stupid arse here for you to sing and be a good boy. If you be good, you get food. If you behave, you get your painkillers. Good enough, eh? Cyborg got you some food already. Be sure to eat it, dullard."


	4. chapter 4: isolation

His head pounded all around, his jaw, his eyes, his temples. He knew that the ache wouldn't subside any soon.

As whenever Murdoc had been around, the air became thicker, perhaps with a percieved intimidation which was fed on a large scale to Stuart. Either that or 2-D was about to throw up. Maybe both. He felt Cyborg Noodle's glare on him before she left, following the boss of Plastic Beach.

A frown appeared on the bluenette's face, more a grimace of pain as he tried to move. He shifted, leaning heavily against the wall as he hoisted himself up. The male sighed, and wiped his bloodied lips, coughing a little. He headed to the further end of the room, arriving at the corner where there was a disgusting looking toilet and a sink with a leaky tap, drops of water dripping in a tantalizing manner and pace.

Stuart's frown remained present as he left the bathroom thus, and gazed around his dark cell. His new room. He sighed, and muttered a 'home sweet home', heading to his bed. A newfound curiosity took over, he peering out the porthole, leading into the azure sea.

Verry low and loud echoes vibrated through the water as a menacing giant shadow slid through the water.

"Ahh!"

Stuart jolted back in horror. Just what kind of monster was that? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? The singer quickly closed the curtain which hid him from the view, now stuck in the penumbra. From his kneeling position, he grommeled, the shifting to lay down, across his new bed. The springs eerily creaked and the thin man's bony spine ached from laying on the far from comfortable surface.

"Flippin' heck.."

2-D began to stare up blankly at the ceiling, a feeling of dread rolling across his body. He gulped, his hands curling up to grip at the bed linen beneath him. What did he do to deserve this? He couldn't remember, but it was surely because of something he did, right?

He felt sick to the stomach, and quite frankly, the pulverised, soggy crackers were far from tempting at this point. He finally closed his eyes, his thoughts leading him slowly far away from his newfound pain and aching soul, he sombering into a deep sleep.

On the other end, Murdoc had taken his time, checking on all the locks to Stuart's door. At least that error of nature wouldn't be able to get out. After he'd finished locking the door, he tossed the keys to Cyborg, nodding her off to proceed in a patrol around the plastic palace.

The olive green skinned male seemed so far content with the lean supply of fear that he'd graced his scapegoat with, pleased that by this, he'd have the frontman wrapped around his little finger. Or so he thought.

A few days passed, and 2-D was supplied with brutality, a means of punishment for his 'stupidity' and reluctance to obey to Murdoc's word.

Stuart was given even more crackers to eat, but usually didn't even touch them.

This really started to annoy the bassist who quite literally ended up force feeding a bunch to the bluenette, who, coughing up crumbs, had kicked Murdoc in the tibia. This created a giant hissy fit, which left 2-D, once more, all busted up.


End file.
